A digital image viewer may execute a display application that downloads a digital image from an image server. A display application may be a browser, document viewer, or other application that displays a digital image to a user. The display application may fit within a viewport on a display screen. A viewport refers to the area of a display screen presenting the digital image. The viewport may be set by the size of the display screen or the size of an application frame within the display screen. The display application may select from one of a number of different-sized versions of the digital image provided by the image server to properly fit within the viewport.